bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)
Bloons Tower Defense 7 is the next game in the Bloons Tower Defense series. Much remains the same from Bloons Tower Defense 6, including Heroes, Monkey Knowledge, and game modes. All towers from previous games return, and many new towers are added. Heroes from Bloons Tower Defense 6 return, along with new heroes. The game has 1080p graphics, with a 60fps frame rate. Disclaimers Some ideas (e.g. Soldier Monkey, Iron Monkey) were inspired by other users (Cutterfish12345, TOTMGsRock). Credit where credit is due: Aerogel was created by LoverofAllThingsCute, and Outer Space was made by Meta07. (I asked for permission to use Aerogel, and according to Meta herself on her user page, all of her conceptions are available for public use, which includes Outer Space.) The Spaceship Monkey was used with permission from MoonBeam95. The Cloner Monkey was used with permission from MarioKirby101. The track Downward Spiral was made by MoonBeam95 specifically for this game. The Dael Bloon was originally created by Cupa, but was adapted to work like the Lead bloon, in some respects. Miscellaneous Details and Changes Any random details and/or changes (from BTD6) that don't fit in an article or don't warrant a new article can be found here. Towers All prices are based on medium mode. *Was formerly a Special Agent and/or Power. **In previous games, but is now very different. ***Found in the code for Bloons TD 6. 5/5/5 Towers In Bloons Tower Defense 7, there are special missions where there is a single 5/5/5 tower. They are unlocked when you have unlocked all upgrades for the corresponding tower (e.g., the Glaive Master mission is unlocked after you unlock all upgrades for the Boomerang Monkey). More information can be found here. Items Items are a new feature in Bloons Tower Defense 7 that can make your towers exponentially more powerful. Each time you complete a difficulty, you will gain an item that can be equipped to a tower. Each tower has 1 item slot when you first obtain it, but more item slots are given each time a tower reaches maximum experience (e.g. once you unlock all upgrades for the Dart Monkey, it gains +1 item slot. Once you have enough experience to unlock all of the upgrades again, you gain another item slot). Each item has a set rarity: common, uncommon, rare, epic, and legendary. There is only one of each legendary item, so equip them wisely. A list of items, their rarities, and their functions can be found here. Road Items Road items make a return from Bloons Tower Defense 5 and before. These are useful for when you need immediate, but temporary backup. Road Item Upgrades Road items can now be upgraded by holding down on them (mobile), right-clicking on them (Steam), or pressing R while over them (console). Their upgrades only last until you let go of the road item. All upgrades can be applied to road items, unlike towers. Special Agents Special Agents return from Bloons Tower Defense 5. Most special agents return, with the exceptions of the Banana Farmer, Beekeeper, Super Monkey Storm, Portable Lake, and Pontoon. The former two became towers, while the latter three became powers. Special Agents mostly function like their Bloons TD 5 counterparts, with four major exceptions: if a Special Agent is sold, it returns to your inventory for reuse, Special Agents have Epic variants unlocked after Pro variants, Pro/Epic variants are unlocked from the start, and Pro/Epic variants are temporary upgrades instead of permanent upgrades. Powers Powers return from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Most previous powers return, with the exceptions of the Banana Farmer, which became its own tower, and Road Spikes, which are a road item once again. Each Power costs Monkey Money, and can only be used once per game. However, they can be repurchased and reused. Unlike Bloons TD 6, if a Power is sold, it returns to your inventory. Bloons Most bloons return from Bloon Tower Defense 6 and Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense; however, one popular bloon is now a property. Additionally, the order has been changed to merge any split paths together, with the exception of the Invincibloon. This makes most bloons much more powerful. Bloon Properties A list of bloon properties can be found here. Rounds A list of rounds can be found here. Status Effects Status Effects are effects that both towers and bloons can have. More information can be found here. Tracks Unlike previous games, some tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 7 return from previous entries in the series. [[Aerogel|'Aerogel']] and Outer Space terrain types are introduced for the first time. Beginner * Monkey Street ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No * Geometrical ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: Yes ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No * Space Truckin' ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: Yes ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense 5 Intermediate * Memory Lane ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense 1 * Inlets ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense Battles * Country Road ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense 5 Expert * Downward Spiral ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No Extreme * Rockefeller Street ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No Difficulties Everything here returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Main Difficulties Easy * Starting cash: $650 * 200 lives * Bloons move 15% slower than normal * Towers and upgrades cost 15% less than normal Medium * Starting cash: $650 * 150 lives * Bloons move at their regular speed * Towers and upgrades cost their normal price Hard * Starting cash: $650 * 100 lives * Bloons move 8% faster than normal * Towers and upgrades cost 8% more than normal * Games start at round 3 Impoppable * Starting cash: $650 * 1 life * Bloons move even faster than normal * Towers and upgrades cost even more than normal * Games start at round 6 Sub-Modes Primary Towers Only (All) * Only primary towers, primary heroes, and Special Agents are allowed. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Military Towers Only (All) * Only military towers, military heroes, and Special Agents are allowed. Unlocked after beating Primary Towers Only. * Starting cash: Unchanged Magic Towers Only (All) * Only magic towers, magic heroes, and Special Agents are allowed. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Support Towers Only (All) * Only support towers, support heroes, and Special Agents are allowed. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged. Reverse (All) * The exit of the track acts as the entrance, and vice versa. Bloon spawns are also reversed. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Sandbox (All) * You have complete control over the battlefield, with infinite money and lives. You can also spawn bloons with impunity. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: $999,999 Deflation (Easy) * Beat rounds 30-60 without gaining money. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: $20,000 Apopalypse (Medium) * Survive as long as you can with randomized rounds and no breaks in between. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Alternate Bloon Rounds (Hard) * Survive through 80 much harder rounds. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Over-inflated MOABs (Hard) * MOAB-class bloons have twice as much HP. Unlocked after beating Alternate Bloon Rounds. * Starting cash: Unchanged Inflation (Hard) * Each bloon gives the player half as much money. Unlocked after beating Over-inflated MOABs. * Starting cash: $325 CHIMPS (Impoppable) * No C'ontinues, no '''H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling. Unlocked after beating main difficulty. * Starting cash: Unchanged Daily and Advanced Challenges '''Daily and Advanced Challenges return from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Some challenges are created by Ninja Kiwi, but some are also user-submitted. Various modifiers not found in normal play can be applied, such as limiting which towers you can use and how many of one type of tower you can use. New daily and advanced challenges are available at 12:00 am NZDT, 4:00 am PDT, or 7:00 am EZT. Special Missions Special Missions return from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Challenge Editor The Challenge Editor returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. More information can be found here. Multiplayer Multiplayer returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6, although with a minor change: Maps are no longer divided up between players. This lets all players place towers and road items across the entire map. There is also a new Battles mode, which functions in exactly the same way as Bloons Tower Defense Battles. More information can be found here. Game Modifiers Like in Bloons Tower Defense 4, Bloons Tower Defense 5, and Bloons Tower Defense 6, there are purchasable modifiers that you can buy to use in game. These can be bought with Monkey Money, and can be disabled at will. Monkey Lab The Monkey Lab returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Specialty Buildings Specialty Buildings returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. More information can be found here. Fusion Chamber The Fusion Chamber is a new feature in Bloons Tower Defense 7 that allows two towers to be fused together. Statistics, such as range, pierce, layers of damage, and projectile count are additive. However, each fused tower can only be used once per game, and only one path per tower may be used. Two towers can be fused for 100 MM; however, a third can be added for an additional 50 MM. More information can be found here. Bloons Tower Defense 7 Lite Unlike previous games, Bloons Tower Defense 7 will have a Lite version. The Lite version is free, although with many limitations: Only beginner tracks are playable, no tracks will be added, no towers will be added, no Monkey Knowledge, no Specialty Buildings, no Daily and Advanced Challenges, no Special Missions, no Multiplayer, no Game Modifiers, and no Fusion Chamber. Additionally, ads will be present. However, they will never pause the gameplay. This is to give people who are hesitant about buying the game a chance to try it out. The Lite version will be available on iOS, Android, and Amazon. Achievements Achievements are an essential part of any game with almost endless content, so of course they're in Bloons Tower Defense 7! All in-game achievements can be found here. Trivia * This is the first time since Bloons Tower Defense 3 that the Spike-o-pult is its own tower. * Many obvious references are obvious. ** These include the Iron Monkey being a reference to Iron Man, the Spider Monkey being a partial reference to Spider-Man, and the Plumber Monkey being a reference to Mario. * This was made to basically be a hub for all of my non-joke conceptions (sorry, no S.A.N.S. here). * The order of the bloons was rearranged to follow the colors of the rainbow. * Game Modifiers, the Monkey Lab, Specialty Buildings, and towers made in the Fusion Chamber are disabled in CHIMPS mode. * The D.E.A.T.H. was created in approximately 5 minutes. * The D.E.A.T.H. was created because every Bloons Tower Defense game since Bloons Tower Defense 3 has added at least one new MOAB-class bloon. ** The exception to this is Bloons Tower Defense Battles, which does not add any new bloons. * This is rated E10+ because of the use of firearms by multiple monkeys (COBRA, Sniper Monkey, etc.) Dictionary of Terms A dictionary of terms used throughout the project can be found here. Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Thermoxin's Conceptions